Snow University: Avengence
by Bellabear1
Summary: SEQUAL TO SNOW UNIVERSITY! Anna, Kristoff, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Flynn, Elsa, and jack are all the worlds superhero's, maenwhile, Hans is planning to avenge His father Pitch, and Elsa finds something out that will change everyone's lives forever! And who is Han's son? find out in Avengence! summery sucks IK, but better than it sounds! [JELSA]
1. Chapter 1

**Guss who's back! ME! I missed y'all so much! Ehh! Now, I would personally like to thank all of your entres, but I have decided the tital shall be snow university: Avengence! **

**So congradulations OoPoPcAnDy! She is a REALLY talented writer, and I really recommend reading her stories BTW! I will be promoting her a lot! But I'm too lazy to tonight. ALSO I HAVE ANOTHER WINNER! I am writing another story, a high- school AU! And the author, Allanna Stone, wrote, A LOT! Of great titles, and I really loved them, but, they just did not go with the story, so I am giving her the same prize, but in my next story! **

**CONGRADULATIONS! To you 2!  
and I love y'all, so I give you, THE PROLOGE OF AVENGENCE!**

Elsa's P.O.V

It's been two years since Jack found me. And all eight of us has been super hero's!  
we're called, the great eight, and protect the world.

Merrida and hiccup just had their first child, a boy, named Angus. his hair was so frizzy, brown, and the curliest hair I have ever seen, and it gets worse, she's pregnant, with what we think is triplets. And let me tell you this, she is the bitchest pregnant woman I have ever seen.

Her child is fascinating though, since it's an immortal child.

He can change his age, and since he's three, he can be whichever age he would like, that is under three, and change back instantly. It's amazing! But, when he is 18, he will be able to change to whichever age he wants.

He can control the weather. So he always is making it sunny around his mom.

He's kind of a momma's boy, but then again, so is Hiccup.

Anna and kristoff brought back Sven, and live happily in a barn. That's right, a barn.

They live on the top in this comfy loft, while Sven, and Blitz, Anna's reindeer, stay on the bottom.

Anna however, has one child, a Girl named Sam. She's one and She has blonde hair, pale skin, freckles, and has the power of shape- shifting! So he'll turn into a blanket and hide in his crib to make Anna mad, and boy does it work.

Rapunzel, and Eugene, or Flynn, also have one child, a horse, and a camilien. Or as Eugene calls it, a frog.

Their child's name is Flynn, and I swear, he's just like his father. When I first saw him, he was by a mirror, doing a smolder, and drawing a goatee with sharpie. He has Blonde hair, and green eyes, and is a siren. Like I said, just like his dad. Flynn is Eugene's pride and joy, and has countless pictures of both him and Punzie on his phone, and wallet, coat, really anything that you can put a photo in.

And then there's me and Jack. He hasn't proposed yet, and we have no children, yet.

We live in a cottage, right by a frozen pond, since my ice castle is too far away, but one day, we plan to move back

I plopped into bed, tired from a long day's work! Jack and I had to fly all the way to Greenland, to save an entire village from a snow- storm that ended up wiping out half the town. Luckily, nobody was hurt, but it was still hectic!

My head was pounding, and every part of my body ached, so I closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep. (Guardians don't need sleep or much food, their just immortal, but occasionally need to eat!)

Jack's P.O.V

I walked into the cottage, putting my staff against the wall. I had just been out for an hour, thinking of what to say to Elsa when I propose to her. Which was supposed to be tonight, but when I walked in, she was asleep.

I smiled at her. Even when she was drooling, and her hair was all over the place, and he was slightly snoring. She still looked beautiful.

I walked over, and crawled into bed beside her.

I pulled the covers up, and pulled her towards me, then kissed her fore head.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you to Jack" she mumbled back.

"Elsa, can I ask you something?"

"yea, what?" she said sleepily.

"Will you marry me?"

Elsa's P.O.V

My eyes shot open.

"WHAT!"

He cupped my face.

"Will you marry me?" he asked again.

"AHHH! YES OH MY GOD YES! YES! EHH!" I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

He pulled me away, then, put a ring on my finger.

It was an ice ring, that had a snowflake in the middle, with 'Let it go' engraved in the side.

I smiled and squealed again. I can't believe this, I was getting married to the love of my life!

**There ya go! Ur first chapter of ,Avengence! Review, favorite, and follow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So so so sorry I havn't updated! But I was on vacation and I broke my laptop, so I had to get a new one (my mom's old one) and it's the new windows 8 and I'm used to the old windows and she didn't have this thing! So I had to download everything and then get used to windows 8 to! Anyways, I'm back, and I got REALLY lazy and had a sleepover.. so..**

**and this chapter IS NOT A LEMON! This is T rated story for a reason! If you guys want it to be M I'll write a one-shot or something but I really don't want to change the rating unless I have to! **

**Anyways, love you all and missed you all! **

**AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

Elsa's P.O.V

I woke up with my head laying on Jack's bare chest. Jack had his head on top of mine, and his arms were perfectively snaked around my chest.

I nuzzled closer to jack, then I remembered, my ring. I pulled my hand up, making sure it was still there, it was. Shining beautifully on my finger. I giggled a little bit, remembering last night. Then, Jack woke up.

"Morning snowflake" he mumbled.

I kissed him on the lips, then wrapped my arms around his neck, letting the sheets fall, revealing me completely. Usually I hated being not fully covered, but I felt safe around Jack.

"Well somebody's in a good mood." He mumbled against my lips.

"well when I get to wake up to my fiancée, I am pretty happy" I said giggling, and pushing my tongue into his mouth as he did the same.

I stood up a little on my knees, not breaking the kiss. Then, wrapped my legs around his torso.

He moaned a little.

It was about to go further, when all the sudden, the door flung open with a cheery Anna smiling.

"HEY GUYS I CAME TO GET YOU SO WE COULD—woah! Wha! "

I flung the sheets over me, trying to cover everything, but most likely failing miserably.

"were you guys just.."

"NO" I yelled while jack at the same time yelled, "yep."

"JACK!" I yelled.

"what we were." He said like my YOUNGER sister didn't just walk in on us.

"well." Anna closed her eyes.  
"We're all meeting up at starbucks, with the kids, I'll see ya there you nasty! "

She ran out and closed the door.

"That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." I said out of breath

"She has a kid, it's not like she doesn't know what it is!" he calmly said back.

"Jack, please just stop talking."

I got up and got dressed, hoping that Jack wouldn't embarrass me anymore than he had.

We arrived at Starbucks and saw the typical scene that we always saw when we came to our usual place in our usual looking clothes.

There was Flynn, and Eugene who was making the cashier yell something like _boobs _or something until Punzie caught them.

There was Hiccup who was drinking coffee; Merida who was resting her head on her husband's shoulder napping because she was afraid coffee would hurt the babies. and their son who was sitting reading a book

Then there was Anna and Kristoff and Sam, Anna and Sam were begging Kristoff for a chocolate cake pop, when they already had three.

I walked in, wearing a white, long sleeved shirt with a V-neck dark blue skinny jeans, and brown boots.

Jack was wearing his typical outfit.

I walked up to the register, ordering our typical drinks, a two Venti mocha-cookie-crumble frappichinos a chocolate crosscourt and chocolate chip cookie.

Jack brought them over to the table and handed me my order.

I took one sip before I heard

"AUNTIE ELSA AUNTIE ELSA!" from Sam

"SAM!" I yelled

I turned around and picked her up.

"how was your day munchkin?" she said

"it was good, Anna had really bad bed hair."

"I DO-" before Anna could reply I said,

"Anna I am your sister don't even try to lie to me"

"Auntie Elsa?"

"yea Sam?"

"What's that on your neck?"

I walked over to my purse, and pulled out my portable mirror.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST!"

**Sorry for the short chapter, its 2 in the morning and yea, LOVE YALL AND REMEMBER 2 REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm too lazy to write an excuse about the reason that this chap is late.. or use spell check..SORRY!**

I walked into the cottage, mad as hell. I slammed the door, causing the ice to cover the wooden door.

I couldn't belive it, HE GAVE ME A HICKEY!

I would never forget the look on Sam's face.

Or everyone else's when I told them I was engaged to Jack, and I would never forget when Anna tackled Jack because he didn't ask her first.

I laughed at that. He kinda deserved it.

Frusterated, I turned on the TV.

_Tank you mike, and breaking news, our very own world hero's made a very big announcement. Jack frost and Elsa Walt are engaged! The world is on the edge, waiting for the moment! But one question stands out 'why would jack wait so long to prepose, why now? So the question is left unawnsered, is Elsa preg-_

I turned the TV off then, 'pregnant' HAH!

Jack walked in.

"so how was talking to Sam about what a hickey is?" I awnsered coldly.

"oh, ask Kristoff."

I started laughing, I could only imagine Kristoff trying to explain to his young daughter what a hickey was. Oh the joy it would've brought me to see him.

I got up and started to walk to the kitchen to get food.

Jack stopped me and turned me around, lightly pressing his lips agaist mine.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear.

I kissed him back, signiling that I forgave him.

I pulled out ingredents to make pasta since there was no way in hell that I was going to go out tonight!

I just got accused of being pregnant and engaged today. And when you're famous that dosn't go down too well.

I was boiling the pasta and cutting up chicken to put in while Jack was cleaning up the house.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over me.

I ran to the bathroom, them puked my guts out in the toilet.

Jack came running twords me.

I sat up. Jack pulled me into his arms, rubbing my back and pushing loose strands of hair out of the way.

He kissed my forehead.

"I'll finish up dinner, and you go take a shower, and go to bed"

"but I'm fine" I wasn't really I just didn't want him to be concerned.

"Elsa. Bed. Now"

I looked up at him "That's what she said"

Meanwhile, at Hans's Lair

Hans took another sip of auchol, trying despretly to cure his hangover by making his everything seem like a drunken slurr.

His head pounded, pounded with infuriation, and obnoxion

It had been nearly 25 years since his Father, Pitch, Died, and he still has not avenged him.

But how could he? Elsa Walt was practivcally a celeberty.

And her powers were far too strong.

He couldn't touch her without it all falling apart.

Fire beamed from his fingertips, completely turning the armrest of his throne that overlooked the inside of the volcano, singed into Ash.

He ran his hand through his short, auburn hair and got up, walking over to the bar beside him.

He picked up a bottle, not caring what and poured it into his glass.

He sat down in his chair once more, looking out to the boiling lake of lava before him. Not noticeing his girlfriend, Claire was behind him.

"what glass is that sweetie?" she said, rubbing his sholders. He looked at her.

Claire was a beautiful girl, she had blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, tall muscular body, and Pale skin.

She could create things in her mind, or draw it, and make them do whatever she desires.

She kissed his cheek, then moved over so that she was on his lap.

"in the lair Father? Really?" Jamie said

"shut up!" hans yelled as Claire got off him.

"damn you Jamie!" he said, throwing his drink at him.

Jamie dogged his drunken throw easily. Then walked over to Claire.

"Mother" he said, nodding his head as a sign of respect

"Shut up" she said, walking away.

"so what are you doing Now father, trying to intoxicate yourself so you don't have to see how mother really looks today?"

Claire created a knife and tried to throw it at him. He stopped it by creating a shield of ice, then threw a ghust of wind at her, knocking her aginst the wall, and then created a heavy downpour of rain above her.

"ENOUGH!" hans yelled throwing fire at him

Jamie set the fire out in mid air, freeing it.

Then left the room satisfied with the damage he caused.

Hans screamed, so angry at the world and his 'son' that he couldn't avenge his father, everything.

Fire spewed from his finger tips as he screamed, not caring how out of control he got, he was too angry to control them.

He looked down, to find something different.

Nightmare sand . Black nightmare sand.

He tried using his powers again, to find that now, it was nightmare sand.

He had control over nightmare sand like his dad.

Hans smiled wickedly, now he could finally put his plan into action

Elsa's P.O.V

I lay in bed with a bowl of chicken noodle soup, ginger ale, and crackers, Watching cops witch Jack.

I set the food down on my nightstand, and adjusted my pillow so that I could sleep.

Jack turned off the Tv and the light, and pulled me over twords him so that I was pressed against his stomach.

I snuggled against him, burring my head in his chest like I always did as he laid his head on mine.

"I love you" he said to me

"I love you to" I said.

Then I drifted into Blackness.

_I was in a nursery, holding my baby._

_I looked down into her eyes, they were sapphire blue, and her hair was platinum blonde. She was smiling and laughing._

_I smiled at her creating a snowflake for her._

_She giggled, and then mimicked me, ecsept she left a trail of frost down the side of my dress._

"_looks like she's learning fast!" jack said smiling and walking over._

_I laughed, "well she is ours"_

_He pressed his lips against mine._

"_I'll be right back" he said, leaving the room._

_I put the baby in her crib, and gave her my finger, which she covered in frost when she touched it._

_I stroked her hair for a minute, takeing in how beautiful my baby girl was._

_She fell asleep. I smiled at my sleeping little angel._

"_I love you baby girl" I cooed._

"_already forgot about me now have you?"_

_I turned around suddenly._

"_J-JAMIE!" _

"_surprise!"_

"_y-youre alive!" I yelled in pure ecsitement._

"_yes, but you wont be for long."_

_He pulled out a gun, then pulled the trigger, hitting me and killing me. I heard my baby cry_

I woke up screaming.

Jack shook me.

"ELSA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"y-yes, I just had a bad dream"

He brought me into his arms, "What happened?"

I blushed at the thought that I had to mention that the baby girl was ours.

"nothing" I said.

"tell me, please"

"w-well, I was in a nursery, and I was holding my, well our, baby.."

He chuckled "I've had dreams like that, and not once did I think they were bad."

I smiled.

"well, Jamie came in, and he killed me"

He hugged me tighter

"it's alright, it won't happen" I felt so safe for that moment in his arms, then I looked to my side, my eyes went wide with fear

"J-Jack!" "

"what?"

I pointed to the corner of the room, and there, was a pile of nightmare sand.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY I UPDATED LATE! I'VE HAD A LOT GOING ON !**

**Ok, so I really liked writeing my villain P.O.V, I hoped u liked it cause I'm gonna be doing a couple! And..**

**Claire is actually NOT the contest winner, she's my bestie that ships Helsa, and Is OBSESSEDD with Hans, and I was gonna have her in snow university, but I didn't know where 2 fit her in! so I fit her in here.**

**I love u ALL and thx so much 4 ur reviews.. I LOVE THEM!**

**And I won't be updating as often like once a week or more! SORRY!**

**Jamie's P.O.V**

I walked along the side of the lake. Anxiously waiting, and praying that I could see her.

My girlfriend that is, She's a mermaid. And I never get to see her. For my father forbids it, he always said, 'I'm fire, you are the son of a man who is fire, and she is water, the daughter of a man who is water' and so on

But I never stopped seeing her. She was too beautiful, too sweet, to kind to give up because of a drunken father that says 'no'

I took a deep breath, and called out,

"Ashley!"

I looked into the water, hoping I could see her in the water even though it was night.

She came up gracefully. Her blonde, wet, brushed back hair clung to the side of her head, and her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds without the need of makeup. She was beautiful, and my proud girlfriend.

"Jamie" she said, smiling at my name.

"Ashley" I said doing the same.

She crossed her arms on the rock I was sitting on and laid her head on her arms.

"So what brings you here?"

"I just missed you, and I hate my parents" I replied.

"I missed you too! And what other reason did you come? What do you need to know?"

Merpeople could tell you anything, weather it was the future, or dark secrets that nobody knew.

Of course, if you were a mere human, you would have to pay a price, but Ashley let me know freely.

"I want to know how to leave this town"

"Why?" she questioned.

"i- I just know that there is something out there, something, or maybe someone I need to meet, someone I've always known, yet I've never met."

"you know I'm supposed to be that person? SINCE I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

" I mean, someone like, I don't know, a family almost. And also I wanted to know if, well you would come with me?" 

Her face broke out into a cheery grin.

"YES! I would love to come! But I would have to seek guidance on how to leave that is."

I cupped her cheek and kissed her.

"take as long as you need, I'll be back tomorrow to see you again"

"goodbye, Jamie" and with that, she went under the water, and swam away, taking my heart with her like always.

Elsa's P.O.V

I sat in the living room with jack. All the lights were on, and the floor was covered in a thick layer of frost, created by yours truly.

Voices in my head rattled in my mind like pebbles in a tin band-aid box.

_He's coming for you_

_If you wern't so stupid he wouldn't come back_

_Jack is marrying you because he feels bad for you._

_Cut._

_You killed Jamie._

_Pitch is the only one who will take you_

_Even your parents hate you_

_The knife's right there stupid._

I put my hands on the side of my head, and fell to my knees on the floor, trying to get the voices out of my head.

But the only thing I could successfully do was to make the floor turn into thick, solid ice.

Jack came up to me, putting his hand on my back.

"It's alright Els."

"you don't know that" I replied, tears streaming down my face.

"but when I'm with you." He said, getting down on his knees, and wrapping me in his arms. "everything feels alright"

He kissed my forehead.

I cried again

"I don't deserve you" I said, laying my head on his arm, still crying.

"you're right, you deserve so much better" he kissed my forehead again.

"he's gonna come back" I said sobbing this time

"And he won't hurt you, because I'll be there."

I nuzzled my head into his chest.

" I love you Jack Frost."

" I love you too future Mrs. Frost"

I laughed.

"when are we going to get married?" I asked

"When Anna finishes planning." He replied

I looked up at him.

"What do you mean 'when Anna finishes Planning'?"

"well, you know how she was mad and all that I didn't ask her?"

"Jack." I said anger in my voice, and fear drifting off of him.

"I maybe let her plan the wedding?"

"WHAT! JACK I WANTED A SMALL WEDDING NOT ONE THAT WILL BIGGER THAN THE ROYAL WEDDING!"

"It will-! Well this is Anna."

"JACK!"

"honey?"

"I. will. Kill. You." I said.

She's going to have probley like 30 chocolate fountains"

"your off the hook… for now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I decided to write cause I was board soo.. here a go!**

**Also, I noticed some confusion, **

**ASHLEY (OoPoPcAnDy) IS THE CONTEST WINNER!**

**Claire is my bff, and I added her in as Han's girlfriend cause she loves Hans, Ashley, (the mermaid) is the contest winner! Sorry if u got confused.**

**Also the person who reviewed as a guest, the mystery and the plot twist isn't about Jamie, its another plot twist, belive me if this story was all about Jamie being the mystery, you wouldn't know! Sorry!**

**and I'm too lazy to do spell check! Sorry!**

Jamie's P.O.V

I walked along in the halls, despretly looking for my father.

I knew he was around when I smelled whisky in the air.

I turned the corner, and there he was, sitting in his throne, overlooking the river of Lava, with a bottle of some type of auchol bottle in hand.

Now if I heard any noises past the point I was at, that was a different story, it's best to turn and run at that point in time.  
I turned the corner to find a different story

Instead of hans intoxicating himself, he was there trying to master his power that he had.

But it wasn't fire, but nightmare sand. I should know what it looks like, I've mastered using it myself.

I know what you're thinking, but honestly as a child with nothing to do, no friends, a father that gives bottles of vodka more attention than you and a mother that gives you an empty can of soup and a stick as toys, you have to occupy yourself in some way. And my way, was magic.

I walked up to where he was and tapped him on the sholder. He turned around, startled.

"like this dip-shit" I then properly showed him how to create a figure with the black sand.

He looked at me, beyond pissed at this point.

He created a ball of fire, and threw it at me.

"Is that ANY way to treat your father?!"

The flames hit the wall behind me. I pointed to where it hit, "Is that any way to be a father?"

He snarled at me.

"leave me be, I have no time for your pathetic attemps of being a good son."

I laughed. "Whomever say's I even try?"

He looked at me, annoyance and anger flaring in his eyes.

"you're right, if you even TRIED to be a good son, you would behave, you would be smart, not sneaking around to go see a scank with a tail for comfort, if you were a good son, you wouldn't be an ass about your powers, you would respect them, you wouln't try to teach me how to use my own powers. Infact if you weren't yourself, you would be a good son."

Tears flooded my vision. I turned on my heel and left, heading straight twords my room.

I slammed the door, and collapsed on my bed.

The truth is, I've always tried to be a good son, I always tried to be better than that even, but I could never be good enough for him it seems.

Claire's P.O.V

I overheard the whole argument between Jamie, and Hans, and imedietly rushed twords my boyfriend.

"You know you really shouldn't have said that to him."

"you know we should get a doorbell or something, now, what do you want."

I rolled my eyes, god he could be so arregent sometimes.

He chuckled to himself.

"you know who my father is correct. Pitch Black, the boogyman, the scariest-"

"man alive I know, shut up." I growled.

"Wrong darling, he WAS the scariest man alive, you see for years now I have been wondering how the hell I could avenge him, live up to him, and I've finally figured out how darling."

I arched my brow. "How ecsactly is that happening, you couldn't scare a bunny"

"with this" he gustered out his hand, and then created a snake, made out of black, nightmare sand.

"My father, made horses, I will make snakes, venomous snakes"

My eyes widened, then sulked back down.

"what are you saying?" I replied, keeping my eyes on the snake

"first, Arendelle, to get my revenge, we leave at dawn."

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I woke up in my bed, all the lights were on, and Jack, sadly, was gone.

I got up, and looked down. I probley needed to put something on.

I looked around, Picking something up and threw it on, realising that it was Jack's Hoddie. I shrugged, and put my hair up in a messy French braid. I rubbed my eyes, clearing off most of my eye makeup.

I stood up, and stretched my arms, then proceded to walk the Kitchen.

Jack was in the Kitchen, in his kacky pants, and no shirt on.

I yawned loudly, causing Jack to look over, and his eyes to go wide.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" he asked curiously.

"Not anymore" I said walking over, and stabbing a piece of bacon that he was cooking ,with a fork, then popped it in my mouth.

He chuckled at me.

He turned the stove off, and pulled me towards him, pulling me into a sweet meaningful kiss.

He broke apart, and took my braid out, letting it fall down into platinum blonde waves.

"You're hair looks so pretty this way you know."

I kissed him again, putting my hands in his hair.

"god I love you Jack"

He pulled me in closer by my waist, and kissed me harder. And then,

"ELSA! WHERE ARE YO-! Anna said before stopping dead in her tracks.

"WHY! WHY! CAN YOU STAY UN-HORNEY FOR ONE TIME! I SWEAR ELSA YOU'RE GONNA GET PREGNANT!"

And with that she stormed out of the house.

I sighed, she did have a point. With that I walked out of Jacks arms, to my room to put on clothes, tehn I stopped dead in my tracks.

Could I be pregnant!

**Ok I'm sorry about these messed up line things they have herpes ok!**

I walked outside the cottage in Jacks sweatshirt still, black leggings and my hair in a messy bun.

Anna looked at me.

"well it seems your finally dressed!"

I laughed. "yea I guss I am, so why did you come?"

"well, we are all meeting for lunch."

"great! I'm starving! JACK GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Jack came out in the same attire but this time he had on a gray shirt from American Eagle, no shoes ( it's jack were talking about though) and his staff.

"what?"  
"were going to lunch, now common!" yelled Anna

We walked into the pancake house, and sat down.

All the kids were occuping them selfs, Sam turning her hands into Crayons since she didn't like the limited color options that the restaurant offered.

Flynn was using his siren powers on Angus, playing the annoying game of 'why are you hitting yourself?' on poor Angus.

And while Angus despretly tried to break free, he eventually just gave up, and accepted defete, while he stared at the paper child menu deciding what to eat.

The waitress came up, setting down two cups of coffe, one for me and jack each.

I took a sip of the hit, dark liquid, ignoring the bitter taste, and chugging it down.

"may I take your order?"

"can I please have the eggs, pancakes and bacon special?" Jack said.

She nodded and turned to me, a gesture of asking my order

"can I please have the triple stack of mega chocolate chip panckaes, with a side of whipped cream, cinimon rolls, toast, wheat, a fruit cup, A side of eggs, and a thing of hashbrowns. Oh, and a diet coke."

Everyone looked at me, wondering what the hell I ment.

"what?" I asked confused.

" Aye, I'll have what she's havn, ecsept can I get a thing of apples, blueberries, and strawberries, on the pancakes, and I want the sausage hashbrowns, and bacon mixed in with the eggs, and no fruit cup, the baby won't like that." Merida said rubbing her stomach.

Everyone else went on with their busniss, not careing that Merida ordered something Far more gross than me,

'well she is pregnant' I thought to myself.'

Our food came, and I dug right into my pancakes. And then poured my fruit cup on it, and added chocolate syrup.

I ran inside to the bathroom, and pukes my guts out.

Jack came in, and held my hair up.

I sat up, wiping my mouth with a towel.

Jack picked me up bridal style, and carried me to the bed, laying me down.

"that's twice in two days you've been sick Els." He said, stroking the side of my face.

"no fever or anything, do you feel ok, because immortal people don't get sick Els." He said again.

"I'm fine, can I just go to bed?" I asked, mildly annoyed.

"yea." He kissed my forehead, and headed into the bathroom to take a shower.

Jack's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of the fridge being opened and closed, and pots and pans falling.

I looked over, to find that Elsa wasn't beside me.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen. Elsa was there putting something on a plate and grabbing a bottle of something.

"Els, what are you doing, what is that!?" I asked pointing to her creation.

"there double chocolate, chocolate chip pancakes with rootbeer and chocolate syrup on top, duh!"

I arched my brow, what the hell!


	6. Chapter 6

**AYY! So sorry I havn't updated! I got put in this advanced math class to 'challenge me' (F**K u 2 Mrs.***!) and she LOOVVEES to give homework! And then my science and SS classes are hell, and basically all that's good is Drama and English and I was writing a prompt and I knew I REALLY needed 2 update when I slipped elsa in my prompt. And I was having writes block.. anyways, COMMENT PLZ! AND ILL BE UPDATEING MORE! Omg I said and way to much!**

**\**Elsa's P.O.V

I sat up in bed trying to block out my ringtone, since Anna was obsessovly texting me about the wedding, by listing to the news.

Jack walked in with ginger Ale and chicken noodle soup.

He set it by my nightstand.

"how are you El?" he kissed my forehead.

"Annoyed."  
he looked taken back. "what did I do?"

I slammed my head aginst the pillow, "Its not you!" I mumbled through the pillow.

"them whom is it?" he said shakeing my back.

I grabbed my phone from under me and shoved it in his face, revelaing the constant ringing of my phone and anna's contact name which was , OMG I LUV ANNA MY HOTTER CUTER LITTLE SIS SHE IS AWSOME 3333 x100' witch was so sweetly done by Anna when she stole my phone.

He laughed at the title. "Only Anna."

"hmm, yea, I almost don't wanna get married with all the stress that's its adding on!" I yelled, throwing my head back into the pillow

"y-you don't wanna get married!"

My head snapped up, realizing what I said.

"it not that I don't wanna get married, it's that I just want to time skip to where we're at the alter."

He laughed, "I wish so to."

I looked up at the lights, they'd been on for over 72 hours now, and I was starting to wonder how long until they gave on, we were plummeted into darkness, and Pitch takes ahold of me.

"I'm still scared." I mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around me like he always did to comfort me.

"this time Els, he'll have to get through me." He nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck, then the alarm went off, the alarm that ment, there was someone we had to save, after all we were superheros.

I ran out the door, creating my uniform with ice, (killer frosts from justice leagues uniform, ecsept its ice blue, no gloves, and it had ice covering the cleavage part) my hair was in its usual side braid and it had snowflakes in it for 'paizaz!'

Jack wore his usual outfit ecsept the hoodie was white. And no, he STILL didn't wear shoes, but hey, its jack.

I created a blizzard around us, and we transported to the place where there was trouble. It was New York city.

The monster was around 200 feet tall, but it was nothing we hadn't handled before.

I sighed and put my hand on my hip, and threw a thing of ice at it like I always did with these stupid, overgrown lizards, or as Eugene calls them, frogs.

But this time it was different, it blocked my ice. I looked over, everyone had arrived.

"PUNZIE! THROW MAGIC AT IT!" she nodded and did as I told, but it blocked it.

"SHIT!" I yelled this was going to be a LOONG day.

**#time skip!**

Jack, Anna, Punzie and I were all using our magic in attempt to stop the creature, we were having success, but it was still able to slightly move, and it was alive, so that was a downside.

Merida was using her shield, to protect the buildings, and create a dome for the people, Kristoff was throwing things at it, and hiccup was giving them wind so that they could travel faster and harder.

Flynn was convinceing people to run to the dome that Merida was creating.

I peered over once I heard the voice of a child.

"MOMMA!" I snapped my head over, there was a little boy who was near the monster, a few more stepps and he would be either destroyed by us, or magic.

Time stopped for a moment as the voices in my head scattered around in my head.

_Leave him_

_How cute! You care_

_Bitch_

_It's not like people will care_

Even with all the voices in her head, one rang loud and clear.

_Don't let another mother be childless._

And it's what she intened to do

She let go of her grasp on the power that was stopping the monster and ran twords the little boy.

"ELSA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"HELP US!" they all yelled, but she didn't care, she sprinted twords him, until she finally picked him up in her arms.

But when she looked up, there was the creatures foot right above her.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled,

She wrapped her arm around the childs head, pushing it into her stomach so that he wouldn't see.

The firmiler tingle in her veins that sensed that she was about to explode, ignighted.

Her foot stomped on the ground, and she put her hand above her head.

Her powers exploded into an icy flare that sent ice rushing to the monster, it froze over, casueing the creature to become an ice sculpture.

She heaved a deep breath. As everyone ran twords her.

She relised the child, as the mother came running twords her.

"CARTER!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around him.

"MOM!" he yelled back.

I stared at them with a sense of longing, longing for my child. But he was long gone. And I couldn't change anything about it.

I was about to burst out in tears, when all the sudden I felt a pair of arms around me. Jack.

"ELSA! What happened! Are you ok! Elsa! Awnser me! ELSA!"

'"yes, yes, jack I'm fine, I'm ok!"

He relised me from his grip, letting my see everyone in the gang.

"What were you doing!?" Yelled Anna.

"Saving a Child of course!" I practically yelled.

"It's one kid! What were you thinking!" Rapunzel yelled, crossing her arms.

I stared at her with an icy glare.

"I wasn't going to leave another mother childless." I said, dissaperaing into a blizzard that transported me home.

**Ok short chapter! But ill update soon! And ill add a villain P.O.V! **

**Question• what is your LEAST favorite female character in this story? I need to know to create next chapters!**


	7. writers note, VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey, I'm sorry I havn't updated in forver but, my parents are getting divorced.**

**And I don't know really what to do, and I'm just kinda heartbroken. So I might be a few more days, I am so sorry again! I just have never had to deal with stuff like this. And I don't have any happy endings at the time, and I know im gonna ruin this, something that unlike my parents, have strived tried and rewritten and really am hoping works out. So im sorry ill try to update soon, but I feel almost too numb to do it. Feel free to comment or P.M me, I kinda do need friends right now. Thanks. And I love you guys! **

**Sincerely**

**Cross **

**#skipping spell check like a boss**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry it's been 4-ever! But I'm feeling a little bit better! So here ya go! Remember plz review!**

**Hans P.O.V**

I walked around the small room, wondering how I would approach this. How to attack Elsa that was.

But there were a few small problems, I had nobody to tell me plans of Elsa's.

I sat down in my chair. This was going to be awhile.

I grabbed the bottle of auchol beside me, and took a long sip of the bitter liquid, until my mind clouded and I felt the sweet sensaition of numbness.

_Numbness_

That was what was keeping me from being the purpose of Elsa's undoing.

I crushed the bottle with my fist, and let myself combust into flames.

The flames surrounded me, filling my soul (if I had one) with heat. I lifted my head up, exposing my neck.

I focused my anger and they grew, until it turned into nightmare sand.

I coughed at the substance. How did pitch deal with this!

I stood up, desperate to find the bottle of auchol.

I peered over my sholder, where I found the sand, forming into a mirror.

I walked over, curiorsly, completely forgetting the bottle, and walking over, as if I had to, as if this was my destiny to walk over to this mirror at this very moment.

I stopped, and peered into the shiney glass that reflected one me. Then gasped.

"father?"

He snarled

And my world went black.

Claire's p.o.v

I heard the violent crash of a mirror and ran twords the sound immetiently.

I walked in to find that it was infact the bar, filled with his 'medication'.

"h-hans?" I yelped

He turned around and smirked, I noticed his change of wardrobe. Instead of his usual white suit. It was turned black, and various shades of dark grey.

My eyebrow raised.

"Claire, how lovely."

"wha- how- what are you up to?"

He lifted his hand twords me as if to silence me.

"Tell Jamie that you two need to pack up, we're leaving to kill Elsa in the morning."

"why not now" I questioned.

"because, I need to see someone first." Then he disappeared into a dark cloud of smoke. Leaving me wondering, 'what the hell was he up to.'


End file.
